


More To Fear

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Family, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bikky’s found a good home, but fears losing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More To Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Bikky, Fear of being abandoned,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Soon after Vol. 1, Act 1.

First, Bikky lost his mom, back when he was so young that he can hardly remember what she looked like. Then he lost his dad, gunned down one day for skimming some of the drugs he was supposed to be transporting. It doesn’t take long to become an orphan.

He could have ended up in an orphanage or in foster care, but instead, Ryo took him in. Bikky knows just how lucky he is; Ryo really cares for him, makes him go to school, do his homework and eat his veggies even. Just like a real parent would, or so Bikky’s been told. His dad had never been very good at doing any of those things. He misses his dad, it still hurts to think that he’s gone forever, and when he does think about it, Bikky gets scared.

Ryo’s a cop. He’s good at his job, and Bikky knows he’s as careful as he can be, but it’s still a really dangerous profession. What if something bad happened and he got hurt, or even killed? Who would look after Bikky then? He tries not to think about that, because there’s nothing he can do to protect Ryo from those dangers, but there’s another problem too, Ryo’s work partner.

Bikky and Dee are rivals; they both want Ryo’s attention, and Dee wants a lot more from Ryo than he’s getting. So far, Bikky’s been able to get in the way and keep Dee from getting what he’s after, and Ryo seems to appreciate Bikky’s help fending off the perv’s advances, but what would happen if Ryo changed his mind and decided he wanted Dee after all? If Ryo and Dee had each other, why would either of them want Bikky around? He’d just be in the way. Would he be sent away, or just thrown out onto the streets to fend for himself? He’s heard of that happening to other kids.

While he knows he could take care of himself, Bikky is scared of losing everything he’s gained. He likes having a good home and someone who cares enough to teach him right from wrong. More than that, even in just a few short weeks he’s grown to love Ryo. He even likes Dee some of the time, though he’ll never admit that to anyone on pain of death.

Bikky’s strong; he’s had to be because of the neighbourhood he grew up in. He can fight and he can run fast, and he knows the streets just about better than anyone, having spent so much time on them. He’s never had much to call his own, and there’s never been much that he fears. It’s strange how much scarier life becomes when you have something to lose.

The End


End file.
